


Falling Together

by Supernerd38



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Drug Abuse, F/F, Fluff, Marine Corps, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexy Times, smut MAYBE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernerd38/pseuds/Supernerd38
Summary: Lapis is a marine that was given a discharge for being Trans. Throughout this and countless nightmares from her past she can not hold down a job. She pushes away everyone in her life and cries herself to sleep most nights.





	Falling Together

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

Peridot was awoken by the sound of a glass shattering to the floor. She grabbed her glasses and moved to sit up on the bed.

"Lapis?" 

"Go back to sleep" 

"Is everything okay?"

"I said go back to sleep!"

Peridot stood. She walked to the door and flicked the light on. She walked towards the kitchen cautiously.

She peeked in to the kitchen. Lapis sat on the floor leaned against the cupboards. She was eating ice cream from the tub. The shattering sound came from a glass that Lapis had ice-cream in. 

"I told you to go back to sleep, Peridot"

"How could I?"

"I'll clean up later"

Peridot nodded. She sat herself right next to Lapis.

Lapis watched. Eyeing her suspiciously. They sat there for a moment quietly. Lapis set down the ice cream and waited.

Peridot was the first to speak.

"Do you remember when you gave me this?"

"Hmm?"

"This." Peridot held her hand out. A silver ring.

"Yes?"

"Can I?"

"Y...yes"

"We made a promise that day.." She said. "And I promised to be there for you." She smiled. Her hand brushed against Lapis briefly. 

Lapis looked down.

"I want you to let that sink in again" Her hand now placed on top of Lapis.

"Peri.."

"I love you, Lapis"

A sniffle came from Lapis. 

"Why? Why do you stay when I push you away?!" Lapis asked. Her hand gripped Peridot's and her head sunk lower. 

"Why?! Why?!" She yelled. "Your too good for me and yet...yet..."

"I can't provide for you no more." Lapis cried. "I'm worthless! I cant hold down a job. I cant go back to the Marines. My parents hate me and yet...here you are!"

"I love you"

"STOP"

"I love you"

"PERIDOT"

"I love you"

Lapis looked at her. Tears ran down her face and snot collected on her upper lip. 

"You could do so much better" Lapis hands grabbed the sides of Peridots face.

"I can't" 

"T-that's a lie!" 

"I love you too much" 

"Why!?" 

Peridot placed her hand on Lapis. Kissing it as it held her face.

"Your not responsible for me" 

"I will be for as long as I live" 

"I hate you" 

"I know"

**Author's Note:**

> RIP to the people who read this ;_; I want some tragedy and angst in my life.


End file.
